Talk:LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
Assume Anyone else thinks we should assume Legolas,Sam,Pippin,Boromir,Merry,Pippin, Gimli,Saruman,The Nazgul and Gollum are in it? I mean, why would they not be in the game? 30 May 2012 10:31(UTC) :Discuss the game here please. And no, we can't assume. I gave somebody a really hard time for constantly trying to add The Joker to the LEGO Batman 2 page when that was first created simply because it was sourceless. 10:33, May 30, 2012 (UTC) LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game trailer has been released http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=wvG7en88i1s Yep. Although they are most likely in the game, we don't assume. Brickipedia offers confirmed information. Until those characters are confirmed by TLG, we don't add them to the character list. ––––\/\/∑®†¥§–––– Press http://videogames.lego.com/en-us/LEGOLordoftheRingsVideoGame/AboutTheGame/Features/Default.aspx Galadriel and Gollum I heard them in the trailer, Could we assume them? :As far as we know, they could be just narrators. Unlikely, but possible. - 15:04, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Levels, etc * Can someone please go through and either source or remove sourceless content please? I'm a bit out of date with LOTR news, so it'd be better if someone who was up to date could do it. Thanks. 02:48, June 4, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't have the subtitle "The Video Game", the trailer doesn't say that, the website doesn't say that, the promotional poster doesn't say that. It's just called "LEGO The Lord of the Rings", Three "the"s in a name would sound bad Open World Note In the "Notes" section, it says something about an open world environment, and, interestingly, this info has no source. This is interesting, because I remember watching one of the demos or videos (can't remember which vid) and hearing someone say the exact opposite. He said something like (but not exactly) "as opposed to the open world you will have experienced in LEGO Batman 2, The Lord of the Rings videogame will have more of a quest feel to it." He also said something about less freedom in the game.-- 15:41, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :I do too. I've removed that note for the time being. - 15:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Gamling I saw Gamling in the Helm's Deep gameplay. Someone make a article of him and take a picture? He's standing left to Théoden in the Battle. Handheld Character List Hi, I'm new here but I thought that I could help with the playable character list as it is definitely inaccurate for the handhelds. Here is a link to a list of characters that I posted on a Gamefaqs thread for the DS (the version I own). http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/672708-lego-the-lord-of-the-rings/64515092?page=1 I have unlocked all the characters so that list (the one on page to that has Haldir NOT Celeborn) is no longer speculation. 06:31, November 6, 2012 (UTC)YokaiHunter YAY! Grisnakh xD "What about their legs? THEY DONT NEED THOSE! >:D" Should we add these characters to the page? LOTRfan394 (talk) 15:07, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Source for scenes Does anyone know what the source requirements for scenes are? Would a text list in the demo code be suitable? 18:50, November 9, 2012 (UTC) In-game abilities are in need of an update While there will soon be online vids and actual users playing the game, this link provides some more details of characters' in-game abilities for now, in case anyone's interested (click on the image of Saruman for bad-guy descriptions and abilities and the picture of Aragorn/Legolas for good-guy descriptions and abilities). Also, the last item in the notes section is in need of some clean-up. -- 23:05, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Character List Change I think the character list should be in order of the way they're arranged in the game, not alphabetical. I've almost unlocked every character in the game and I can leave a list on how it looks in the game LOTRfan394 (talk) 15:08, November 18, 2012 (UTC) That seems like it would make things less clear. If you're going to look up characters in the game, you'd want them in alphabetical order, rather than having to look at the character menu on the game. Cult Of Skaro (talk) 18:21, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Names of some of the characters The Pizza guys are Easterlings, the "unknown orc" is a Haradrim Mahud (he controls the Mumakil), the guy you've labeled as Denethor is actually Madril (faramir's second in command) Orange Orc The Orange Orc is actually Grishnakh. LOTRfan394 (talk) 18:28, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Ya, does anyone have pics of Snaga yet or is he not in the LOTR Video Game? I haven't even entered The Two Towers yet so I don't know yet! Carmerville (talk) 01:10, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Exclusive Target Character Anyone know of the exclusive Target character you get in the DS version of the game. I will be back at Target tomorrow to possibly buy the game and I wanna know if that character is any good. TheBakonBitz My Talkpage ]] 3DS Version Help: Bree I'm not sure if this is the right place to post this, but I couldn't find anywhere else. I'm playing the 3DS version of this game right now. I'm at 97% completeion, and I have almost all the colectables (Character Tokens, Red Bricks, Treasures, Character Profile Scrolls, ect). However, I'm missing a character profile scroll in the Bree part of the hub world. Can anyone help me? --Dr. Raymond Stanz (talk) 21:11, January 9, 2013 (UTC) *I'm not sure about the answer to your question, but you may have more success moving your question (and future ones) here. :) 21:14, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Read this before undoing any edits. Reasons If you don’t understand my reasons for what I did to the Characters, here are my reasons— *A lot of characters listed were variations of characters seen only in cut scenes, and therefore don’t have any purpose. (Possessed Theoden is an exception, since he is a boss.) *Other characters were moved to a non-player character section, because they are not playable. *Balrogs, trolls, and the like are not figures, they are creatures (although Balrogs are of the Maiar, they all assumed creature form.) level section It's completely messed up. somebody fix it please. -- 11:00, March 24, 2013 (UTC) *What is up with it? ~ CJC 11:49, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ** It's in the wrong order. -- 12:27, March 24, 2013 (UTC)